USB Couples
by USBPlaya
Summary: A fan fiction to all the couples on the Minecraft Server, Ultimate Skyblock. Mainly for everyone on Ultimate Skyblock, but non-Skyblockers can read if wanted too. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1: SciGal

Chapter 1: SciGal

A/N:Expugn suggested this!

ScienceGal8 and _GAL_King had been best friends for 7 years. Science, however, had a secret 4 years into their friendship. Science developed a crush on _GAL_ the more she saw him. By the 7th year, she has been showing signs. However, _GAL_ does not notice the signs and taught she was playing around. However, one day, would be a dream come true for Science.

On the 27th July 2014, 14307_sora is hosting yet another party, but due to the request of levon10, the special event was that everyone attending had to bring a date. Everyone on Ultimate Skyblock was invited. _GAL_ had a hard time finding a date, so he looked for Science since she is his best friend. Science however, volunteered to help set up the party place, and _GAL_ had no knowledge of this. So he called her.

"Hello? This is ScienceGal8 speaking,". _GAL_ answers,"Science, it's me, where have you been?"."Oh, me and a few others volunteered to help Sora set up the party place!". "Oh, well, so, you wanna be my date for the par…" "YES!". "Well, see you there!". Science thought God was here to help. _GAL_ started getting ready 2 hours early while Science looked for Sora so she can get ready. "Hey Sora, can I be excused? I want to get ready for the party," "Sure, the others already went, ror (rorlord) is already set, so me and ror will be here if you need us,". "Thanks!" said Science and took off.

7:30pm: The first guest, Expugn, enters the party place with only Sora and rorlord there. "Wow, we aren't even done Expugn! You are half an hour early!" exclaimed Sora. "Well, I hope guests arrive soon too, I don't wanna be alone!" replied Expugn. Ror suddenly notices, "Hey pug, where is your date?". "Uh, she ain't here yet," replied Expugn. Around 7:55pm, more guests arrive. Science and _GAL_ were the last to arrive.

"Okay, let the music, BEGIN!". The DJ, only known as Sora, started the music. A few people, like Science, _GAL_, levon10, xPixelpops, Rescudo and sinkingtheanchor do not dance and play Spin The Bottle. First to spin the bottle was levon10, who ended up with Rescudo's date, sinkingtheanchor. Then, Rescudo spun the bottle, who ended up with xPixelpops. So Science and _GAL_ decided to have their own 7 minutes in heaven. Science took this major opportunity before she loses it. "Here goes nothing," thought Science.

"_GAL_, I have something to admit," Science says nervously. "What is it?" asks _GAL_. "Well we have been friends for a long time, and I thought we could be more than just best friends, because…. I love you…" Science finally admits. Sora overheard the confession and secretly played some dramatic love music. _GAL_ replies,"I have loved you too Science,". Science has done it. She has gotten the love of her life. The couple lived happily ever after!


	2. Chapter 2: Lixel

Chapter 2: Lixel

It is a normal day on Ultimate Skyblock, the three best friends, Levon, Sora and Jmal are hanging out at a bar. They were talking about old times when Levon brought in a strange and suspicious question. When hearing this, Jmal and Sora are shocked as this is a question than might change Levon's life.

Sora and Jmal excused themselves for 5 minutes to discuss the case. What was the question you ask? You will find out sooner or later, but first, this is a story I have to tell you.

=3 years ago=

Sora, Levon and Jmal were fooling in the arcade fooling around, when suddenly Jmal gets a phone call. "Sorry guys, I have to answer this," and Jmal excuses himself. Sora and Levon are confused.

=3 minutes later=

"Who was it?" Sora asks. "It's Speed, Pixel had a car accident. He says come ASAP,". (ASAP = As Soon As Possible) At the time, Levon did not know who Pixel was, so he tagged along.

Normally, the three would go in different cars. However, with Sora the fastest driver, they carpooled in Sora's car. About 20 minutes later, the three best friends are rushing to Pixel's room. Among the three, Sora met Pixel first, during their school time. During college, he and Pixel ended up in the same college and that's where Sora met Jmal. Sora reduced the time he and Pixel hung out and one day, he introduced Pixel to Jmal.

When they entered Pixel's room, Sora and Jmal are shocked to see fatal injuries from Pixel. She was barely conscious, however, Levon was shocked to see such a beautiful lady. Levon continued staring at her, and volunteered to take care of her.

=4 months later=

Pixel has been discharged from the hospital, and while in the hospital, she and Levon became great friends. Levon hoped one day she would be his fiancee. They kept in touch and stayed as best friends.

=Between both times=

Everyone on Ultimate Skyblock started teasing and shipping Levon x Pixel into Lixel. Sora and Jmal try to stop it, but it was no use. Lixel was basically Ultimate Skyblock's most famous couple. A few months after that, Jmal met a girl named Science and started dating her.

=Back to the present=

Sora and Jmal finally thought about it and supported Levon to confess to Pixel. "Good luck Lev!" says Sora and Jmal. Sora and Jmal continue drinking and Levon calls Pixel. "Hello? This is Pixel speaking," "It's me Pixel, can we meet at Starbucks in 5 minutes?" "I don't see why not". The two arrive and Levon finds the most romantic spot. "Pixel, I would like to confess that I have been in love with you since we met, so, I would like to ask, do you want to go out with me?". Pixel is shocked but seems happy, "YES! I've been wanting to date someone like you since forever!". As their lips touch, Levon seems to notice Pixel is very happy. Even happier than he had predicted. Sora and Jmal are secretly spying on Levon's confession, and they feel happy for him. "Well, looks like I'm the only one single!" Sora says. "Yep, go and find a fiancee, Sora! exclaims Jmal. They look at each other and had a hard laugh.


End file.
